Stop With The Stickers
by SecretSlytherinUK
Summary: Tony has become very possessive of his property and has gone a bit overboard in staking his claim. Can any of the Avengers convince him to stop being so childish?
1. The Sticker Incident

Well, here's Day two of the SWC…. So far I'm keeping on top of it (just about!). Feel free to offer moral support in the form of reviews!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing

-SS-SS-SS-

Ever since the Battle of New York, so named by Thor, Tony Stark had been getting pretty possessive of his things. Just a week after the battle, news hit that people were trying to recreate the Ironman suit _again._ Two weeks after that, a man from Europe began to post articles online about how Tony had not actually created the suit himself, but had in actual fact _stolen_ the designs from him. As the weeks drew on, the drama and hype got worse and worse and Tony, being Tony, took a rather dramatic and childish approach to dealing with the matter.

One morning in Stark Towers, the Avengers team awoke to find that the majority of the appliances, computers and furniture throughout the building now sported stickers with the words:

"_Property of Stark Industries"_

This would have been a suitable reaction to all the media attention and hounding, but the fact that even the coffee machine, purchased from a local electronics store (on Thor's demand), had the sticker plastered across it's front made the idea childlike in its execution and caused it to appear as though Tony had run throughout the tower sticking stickers on any surface within his reach.

The Avengers understood Tony's annoyance and were willing enough to put up with his odd behaviour and just tended to ignore him. They drew the line, however, when Tony walked into the kitchen one morning wearing a bright red t-shirt with same wording as the stickers emblazoned across his chest.

Throughout the day, each of the team took their turn to talk to Tony in an attempt to try to get him to see sense, but none of them could get through to him. No one, that is, except Steve.

Steve and Tony had been secretly dating since a few days after the battle but were yet to tell anyone about it. Steve, trying to be resourceful, attempted to use his power as boyfriend to the great Tony Stark to get him to see reason, but to no avail.

Well, as they say, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Later that afternoon, whilst Tony was taking a shower, Steve snuck into the Ironman's room and stole the red t-shirt that Tony had been wearing all day. Quickly removing his own shirt, Steve pulled the Stark Industries one over his head and quietly left the room again.

The Captain wandered into the living area where the rest of the team were seated. Ignoring their questioning looks and conspicuous glances to one another, Steve took a seat in one of the armchairs and picked up his book.

About fifteen minutes later, Tony came padding into the room, bare footed, bare chested and rubbing a towel through his hair.

"Hey, have any of you seen my red…t-shirt…." The end of his sentence trailed away to silence as he noticed the blue eyed blond lounging in his armchair on the opposite side of the room.

Whether it was the surprisingly hot sight of his boyfriend in his clothes, or the fact that the words _"Property of Stark Industries" _were scrawled across his chest, Tony wasn't sure, but either way, it did something funny to his insides.

Dropping the towel to the floor, Tony strode across the room until he was standing right in front of Steve, blocking the light Steve was using to read his book.

"Give it back." Tony stated.

"Make me," Steve was feeling particularly bold tonight, and the smirk on his face made this evident to the others in the room.

"I could very easily just remove it, right here, right now." Tony thoroughly expected Steve to object to his forwardness, or at the very least blush. He was sorely disappointed.

"Fine, you can do just that," Steve smiled up at the dark haired man before adding, "on one condition. Stop with the stickers."

"Deal." Tony grabbed Steve by the front of his t-shirt, hauled him to his feet and then, without so much as a pause for breath, he seized Steve's hand in one of his own and dragged him from the room. Steve just grinned, let his book fall to the floor and followed Tony without hesitation.

Once they had left the room, Clint cleared his throat before saying, "Looks like you all owe me 10 bucks!"


	2. Not Again

So here's day three of the SWC :) Seeing as I had such positive feedback for the first chapter of this, I decided to add another. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

-SS-SS-SS-

It had been two months since the 'Sticker Incident', so named by Clint, and the Avengers tower had returned to normalcy. This, however, wasn't going to last for long.

Yesterday, the Avengers had been forced to attend a press conference by Director Fury, and none of them were too pleased about it. The day seemed to be going okay until it drew to a close and it was time for the team to head home. When they were leaving the news studio, adoring fans mobbed them and it took Thor waving his hammer rather threateningly to separate the crowds. This didn't stop a few keen girls from throwing themselves at Steve and fawning over him demanding photos and autographs.

This is what sparked Sticker Incident 2.0.

As we established through the last incident, Tony Stark is a very possessive man and he likes to stake claim on what is his. Last time it was with his furniture, appliances, and other various items. This time, it was Captain America.

-SS-SS-SS-

When Steve awoke the morning after the press conference, he disentangled himself from Tony's arms and padded barefoot to the kitchen. Natasha and Clint were already there talking in hushed tones over their morning cups of coffee.

"Morning you two." Steve greeted them.

"Hey Steve," Natasha smiled at him whilst Clint nodded in acknowledgement.

As Steve turned his back on the two to open the fridge and retrieve some orange juice, he heard Clint chuckle and Natasha giggle quietly. Slowly pivoting to face them, Steve's face clearly portrayed the question he didn't voice.

"Oh, nothing, just remembering…"

"Budapest" Clint interrupted.

"Yes, Budapest." Natasha agreed whilst trying to contain her laughter.

Steve decided to ignore their antics and carried on with his breakfast. Throughout the meal though, Steve couldn't help but notice the amused looks he was receiving from the two assassins.

-SS-SS-SS-

After showering and getting ready, Steve got dressed and walked into the living room where the rest of the team were sitting. Upon his entrance a number of things happened; Tony started smirking, Clint and Natasha began laughing again, Bruce raised an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing and Thor chuckled heartily.

"Okay, seriously what is so funny?" Steve asked in exasperation.

"Did you look in the mirror when you got dressed this morning Steve?" Bruce asked calmly.

A million thoughts ran through the Captain's mind as he tried to think what wardrobe malfunction he had committed this time.

"No, why?"

"You might want to go check…"

As Steve turned to leave the room and check his reflection, the laughter started up again. He ran from the room and into the hall where there was a large mirror hanging on the wall.

Steve finally saw what was so hilarious to the rest of the team. There, emblazoned on the front of his shirt were the words:

_Property of Tony Stark_

'Not again' Steve thought to himself. Pausing briefly, Steve turned his body to look at his back and then he understood the laughter that occurred when he left the room. The same words were scrawled on the back of his jeans, right across his butt, in bright red.

-SS-SS-SS-

Tony was lounging in the his chair in the living room tweaking a new design for his Ironman suit on his tablet when he heard the roar of his boyfriend's voice out in the hall.

"TONY! STOP WITH THE STICKERS!"


End file.
